


Gustav is content watching

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daisy Chaining, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oral Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But with incentive, he doesn't mind participating too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Gustav or the others.  
> A/N: (19/05/2010) This story was originally a series called ''Gustav's Content in Watching''. The first part was posted back in 2010 for 1st time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are the cause of his sated finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 19th day [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2010 where I tried going for a 100 words but didn't quite manage. All the following chapters are not par of mmom, unless otherwise stated.

Gustav watches them whenever he has a chance, recording each and every moment. It doesn’t matter precisely which one of them it is, they all capture his attention, even if in different ways.  
  
Most of the time he has a book or a newspaper in front of him, but that’s because he needs something to divert his focus. The truth is, he could spend his eternity looking at them and he would never get tired.  
  
It’s at these times, with a hand around himself, bringing himself to orgasm, that they all slip back to the forefront of his mind, that they are the cause for his pleasure in the first place. The smiles, the body expressions, their voices, and everything _them_ which brings him to a sated finish.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustav might’ve been caught, but he’s not stupid enough to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for beta.

“He’s watching us again,” Tom murmured as he faced his twin, but was in fact concentrating on the view in his peripheral vision.  
  
“He is?” Bill asked in a whisper, turning to look before the hand on his thigh squeezed, warning him not to. After a couple of seconds with no reply, Bill questioned: “What’s he doing now?”  
   
“Georg walked in the room,” Tom said, as his twin couldn’t see the front door. “He’s watching Georg.”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“He’s watching his butt!” Tom squeaked in a whispered tone.  
   
“So are you," Bill revealed in a whisper as well.  
   
“Only because I was trying to figure out what Gustav was looking at,” Tom replied absently as he noticed Georg walking past them to the back of the tour bus.  
   
“Why are you even giving it a second thought? He’s always watching us.”  
   
“Hey, Gustav,” Tom called out. Bill was finally allowed to look around and noticed the open newspaper in the drummer’s lap. “Truth or dare?”  
   
Gustav looked suspiciously at Tom. “Dare.”  
   
“I dare you to kiss Georg.”  
   
Gustav arched an eyebrow. “What’s the alternative?”  
   
“Truth.” Gus nodded his head for Tom to continue. “Who do you think about when you wank? Names, of course.”  
   
“Fine,” Gustav huffed as he got up, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I’ll just go kiss Georg.”


	3. A kiss or a snog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus is watching again. After all, they never said he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for beta.

“Did you kiss him?” Tom asked as he saw Gustav enter the lounge area.

“Yes.”

The older twin looked at him suspiciously. “ _How_ did you kiss him?”

“With my lips,” Gustav answered with a deadpan face as he sat down in his previous place, picking up the newspaper.

Bill smirked at his twin. “ _Where_ did you kiss him?”

“On the cheek,” the drummer answered without looking up.

“Of course,” Tom muttered while Bill giggled.

“What?” Gustav asked as he looked up at the guitarist with an arched eyebrow, his face was still blank so that he didn't betray any other emotions. “You didn’t specify where.”

“You’re right,” Tom nodded. “Truth or d—”

“Nuh-uh, my turn,” Gustav interrupted. “Kiss Bill.”

“That sounds more like a demand than a dare.” Tom squinted.

“Fine,” Gustav absently replied. “Your alternative is to snog Georg.”

“That’s evil ...” Bill replied with a smile, but didn’t bother waiting to jump on Tom’s lap, his twin's hands automatically grabbing his hips.

“... and I never said I was opposed to it,” Tom continued before he nudged forward in order to drop a small kiss on Bill’s lips. “Happy?” Tom questioned as the younger twin snuggled into his arms, his head dropping into the crook of his neck, ready to nap.

“Very much so,” Gustav replied as he focused his eyes on them, taking in Bill’s relaxed form on top of his twin and Tom’s hand laying protectively across his back.

It didn’t bother Gus if they stayed like that the rest of the afternoon, he was content in watching them for as long as he could.


	4. Georg’s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he understands, Georg still likes to question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for beta.

Georg didn’t blink twice when Gustav uttered the word ‘dare’ before the drummer’s lips met his cheek.  
   
‘Truth or dare with an alternative’ was a game which had been initiated many years ago in one of their first tours as an attempt to keep them less bored—a game which was on all year 'round.  
   
However, he  _was_  most certainly curious to know what Gustav had managed to avoid doing, or saying –Gustav always questioned what the alternative was so that he could have two choices– and what in turn, the drummer had made the twin who had dared him, do.  
   
The bassist didn’t have to wonder for long as he walked to the front of the tour bus and noticed Bill straddling Tom’s lap, their lips locked for a brief moment before the younger twin snuggled into Tom’s arms. Tom, in turn, hugged him as though he was a teddy bear.  
   
“Cute,” Georg whispered once he was standing by Gustav and took a seat next to him.  
   
“You’re lucky I can’t move right now,” Tom muttered as he opened his eyes to glare at the bassist for appearance's sake. Where Bill's health - including needing a pillow for a nap - was concerned, he didn't care how soppy he looked.  
   
Georg chuckled and then prodded, “Go on, spill the beans.”  
   
“Gusti wouldn’t tell us who he thinks about when he wanks,” came the muffled voice from the singer, not bothering to lift his head from his twin’s endless layers so that his voice could be heard clearly. He didn’t need to though, Bill knew that Tom would speak for him if need be.  
   
“So,” Georg smirked. “Who do you think about?”  
   
Gustav didn’t bother to look at the bassist, his eyes still fixed on both twins, and a pout on his lips at the not-quite-betrayal. He answered in a mocking tone, “If I avoided the question in a game of truth or dare, what makes you think I’m gonna tell you now?”  
   
“Because you know, now that we know you don’t wanna answer the question, we will keep on asking it until you  _do_ answer it. So you know, take the easy way out.”  
   
“Uh, yeah, well, not really, I prefer to take my chances.”


	5. Gusti & Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustav is determined not to tell them who it is, and as so, the alternatives are escalating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for beta.

It started out easy enough.

“Truth.” No choice given, of course. “Who do you think about when you wank?”

“Alternative?”

“I dare you to go ask Saki if he has a dildo,” Tom replied with a smirk.

“And not a vibrator?” Gustav had mocked, and in turn, Tom’ eyes squinted, thinking that the drummer wouldn’t dare.

But off he went, and no, Saki did not have a dildo. His girlfriend, however, did—two of them.

It had escalated each day, a choice between telling them who he thought about when he pleasured himself and numerous things such as taking a picture of himself half-naked which he'd had to send to Georg’s girlfriend—that had been Tom’s idea. Needless to say, it hadn’t gone over very well with the bassist, or the ex-girlfriend.

Snogging Jost—Bill’s both crappy and funny idea—their manager'd had a field day, giving a full scolding to the drummer about how it was unprofessional, inappropriate and that David was supposed to be a father figure to the boys, not a sex symbol!

Shopping with Bill so that the singer could get him leather trousers and a tight t-shirt which he had had to wear for a full day, a band rehearsal bang in the middle of the schedule for the day—Georg’s stupid idea—that had not been comfortable!

The final blow though, the ending to questioning Gustav about his fantasies, was not actually objected by himself, but instead a very jealous—or was it protective?—band mate.

“Truth,” Georg demanded. “Who do you think about when you take little Gusti to heaven?”

The question had become so old by now that they had come up with various ways to express it.

“Alternative?” Gustav asked in a bored tone.

Georg came close to him, the bassist’s hands lifting to grab Gustav’s hips before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

Oh, sure, he had thought to object, and besides, he could just answer the damned question. After all, it was hard for them not to know at least one of the names of who he'd thought about!

But no, Gustav had softly moved away from Georg’s hold on him, and walked to the twins’ suite in the hotel they were staying for two more days, a small break that they were all glad for.

He was quick to knock, not wanting to lose his nerve. If he did actually go through with the dare, well, Tom would kick his ass—that was certain—but there was no telling what Bill would do!

Tom opened the door, looking curious as to why Gustav looked so pensive and Georg so pleased, a grin the size of a cucumber on his face.

“Dare,” Gustav muttered as he stepped into the room, searching out the younger twin. Bill was sitting down on the end of the bed, leaning back on his arms as he looked up at the mention of that single word, from watching the TV.  _Perfect._

“So,” Tom leered as he tongued the piercing on his bottom lip. “What you gotta do this time?”

Oh, sure, Tom would kick his ass, despite that though, it sure as hell would be fun to watch his face drop when he heard exactly what Georg had asked Gus to do.

“I have to perform fellatio on Bill.”

“What?” Tom simply asked.

“Georg dared me to give Bill a blowjob,” Gustav answered innocently.

“What?” The older twin turned to the bassist with deadly eyes.

“I didn’t think he’d actually do it,” Georg remarked in defence. “I was just trying to get Gustav to tell us who it is.” That didn't please Tom though, instead only made him rant.

Maybe Tom would kick Georg’s ass first? Gustav smiled in amusement as he walked to stand in front of Bill, nudging Bill's legs open so that he could stand between them. The singer complied and Gustav gave him a warm smile, in turn, receiving an arched eyebrow which warned Gustav that he would certainly have to make up for the fact that Bill was going along with his charade so readily.

And no, there was no way he was going through with this, if only because Tom wouldn’t let him. Gus only had to push the guitarist’s right buttons: get even closer to Bill.

The noise suddenly ceased, as if Tom had just noticed the close proximity between the drummer and his younger twin.

“Don’t you dare!” Tom warned Gustav. “And what the fuck, Bill?”

Oh, so easy to push his buttons.

“I don’t give a flying fuck about who he thinks of when he wanks, so get off it!” Taking a small breath as he turned away from the bassist. “And no fucking way are you going down on Bill no matter how willing everyone is! But most certainly, not like this.”


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is not supposed to include movies from private collections.

They had left Gustav alone for a while now. No questioning, no crazy dares, nothing. And as so Gustav was suspicious, keeping his eyes wide open to each of their actions.  
  
But  _this_ , he surely hadn't expected.

“So, what are we watching tonight?” Gustav asked as he walked into sitting room of the twins’ bus. He spared a quick look at the TV in order to see if it would give him a clue –  _of course not_  – before he sat down next to Tom on the large sofa.

The sofa sat all four boys comfortably – usually Bill and Georg at the far corners with Tom and Gustav in the middle – due to the fact that entangled limbs were common, especially between the twins. Though Georg was also known to get rather comfy once the movie got into motion, splaying his legs and arms over the drummer.

At least Tom was decent enough to keep his limbs to himself and his twin.

No one answered him for a couple of moments as they watched Georg put in the DVD, the cover neatly out of Gustav’s view. The CD slid inside and Bill picked up the remote, supposedly to change the TV from the Xbox to the DVD player, but he remained quiet as he waited for Georg to sit down next to Gustav.

The bassist sat down comfortably but made sure there was space between himself and Gustav, which the bookworm found odd but disregarded as he turned his head in order to look at Tom as the older Kaulitz spoke. “We are watching something a bit different today,” Tom informed as he rested his hand on the back of the sofa behind Bill’s neck. In response Bill leaned back, bringing his legs up to cross them but keeping his limbs to himself too.

_Even more odd._

“And what’s that?” Gus asked.

Bill finally changed the TV to the DVD and Georg pressed play on the remote to the DVD player.

The personages were familiar but Gustav couldn’t quite place them. He searched his brain for information but found none. 

Until it was triggered by the first scene: Two female actors talking about what they should do in the afternoon seeing as none of their other housemates were in the house.

Gustav knew what the second scene would be, the women, resting in the Jacuzzi by then, would start to make out and suddenly be joined by one of their male housemates who had gotten off work early.

Porn.

From  _Gustav_ ’s private collection.

Gustav’s nostrils flared and he breathed heavily as he stood up.

“Come on, Gusti,” Bill pleaded as he saw the drummer get up.

“I’m not in the mood,” Gustav answered and he started to walk away.

“For wanking?” Georg asked.

“Or for wanking with us?” Tom continued.

Gustav blushed as he stood rooted to the spot, determined on not turning. He needed to get out of this situation. “Both.”

“We can get you in the mood,” Bill suggested as he got up. Determined not to let Gustav walk out, the younger twin quickly skipped to the blond haired male and grabbed him from behind, arms interlacing around Gus’ torso.

“Bill,” Gustav’s turn to plead as he brought his hands up to Bill’s in order to release himself. “I’m not going to wank in front of you guys.”


	7. Resisting temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got him now. Do they really though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame this one on [kseenaa](http://kseenaa.livejournal.com/). She said that the previous chapter was a cliffhanger, and I was actually gonna skip over and just go onto another scene, but she did tell me something nobody told me before which I found waaaay too amusing, so I made something which one follows right after #6.

Thankfully, Bill had let him go.

Unfortunately though, there were two more insistent young males in the room. Both of which had taken Bill’s previous position in holding him, one at each side, softly but firmly grabbing him by the hips and chest.

“Come on, Gusti,” Tom whispered in his ear and Gustav’s eyes closed as he gulped – Tom never called him by that nickname.

“We’ll wank with you,” Georg continued and Gustav felt the bassist’s hand move from his hip to his back.

The bookworm tried to say ‘no’ but nothing would come out, so he shook his head instead, eyes still firmly closed.

“Please,” all three pleaded and Gustav felt a shiver run through his spine as he breathed harshly through his mouth, blood flowing to his crotch in response.

“Why?” Gustav breathed.

He felt a warm body pressing against his back and knew that Bill was once again behind him.

“You don’t have to admit it, but we know it’s us,” the younger twin whispered in the same ear that Tom was still hovering over.

Gustav felt the breath of both twins on his right ear and fought not to shake. His reasoning was wavering and he was starting to want to give in.

“It’s not a problem for us,” Georg said from his other side, his hand dropping further down to pet the skin just above Gustav’s ass, hand slipping under the shirt.

“We truly wanna let you watch,” Tom finished before he kissed Gus’ ear lobe. Gustav bit his lip, preventing a moan from emerging and felt a second tongue which meant Bill had joined Tom. His eyes were still closed and he focused on the tongues licking his ear, they were so close to each other, teasing him as to whether the twins would join them or not.

The drummer felt so inclined to tell them to, but then Georg dropped his hand to squeeze Gus’ ass and he opened his eyes in order to look at the bassist. Thankfully there was no need to turn his head – which meant he could still receive the attention from the twins – because Geo was right there in front of him, and once Gustav locked eyes with him, Georg swooped down and closed his eyes as he brushed their lips together.

Gustav stayed rooted to the spot, eyes wide open in shock, not knowing what to do.

And then, he finally felt it, lips and tongues joining together. The twins were kissing, an awkward kiss with his ear between, but a kiss nonetheless. This time he wasn’t able to keep it in, he moaned in response, mouth opening and Georg took the opportunity to press their lips closer, sliding his tongue inside Gus’ mouth.

 _What was he doing?_  He had ran away from a simple movie and now he was letting all three of them kiss and touch him?

Gustav fought to slip out of the pleasurable daze, and pulled away from all three sets of mouths, breathing deeply. He squared his shoulders, gathered strength into his muscles so he could get free of the hands holding him and walked away from his band mates with a full hard-on.


	8. “Come for me, Gus.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustav's resolve starts to get some cracks.

A lot of courage and self-control had been needed to wrench himself from their mouths and grabby hands, but Gustav had successfully walked away.  Thankfully, none of his band mates had come after him, and so, Gus had immediately slipped into his and Geo’s bus and taken care of the little reaction that the twins and Georg had caused.

It was movie night, but Gus hadn’t needed any moving pictures to stimulate him. Instead, remembering the feeling of the three mouths on him, and the hands on his skin had made him come undone after three rough strokes, through the material of his jeans.

 _Shit_ , they'd gotten him on edge so quickly.

He’d then taken a quick shower before retreating to his bunk, taking with him a comedy movie – it was movie night even if he wasn’t with the others.

The movie had been– the only word to describe it was crap. Utter and absolute crap. He’d fallen asleep after the first ten or so torturous minutes, the sound of the movie playing in the background.

It was dark when he woke up. He fluttered his eyes open, trying to find the cause of why he was awake at– Gustav looked at the digital clock which was affixed to the top of his bunk – such an ungodly hour! 3.49am.

His tummy rumbled and he tried to remember if he had had dinner.  _No._

He widely opened his eyes, trying to get himself awake enough to get up and make a sandwich.

He sat up and his head quickly turned in a reflex reaction upon hearing noise right outside of his bunk.

Rustling.

Perhaps it hadn’t been the fact that he was hungry as much as a noisy band mate entering their tour bus.

Georg. Getting ready for bed. Undressing.

“Gustav?” his older friend’s voice was clear but enquiring.

_Oh shit._

Gustav immediately lay back down, turning his back to the closed curtains so he could fake sleep in case the bassist decided to look in.

“Gustav?” Georg asked in the same tone. There was a small huff, and then the sounds of steps told him the bassist was moving closer. “Just so you know, I’m going to open your curtain,” Georg cleared his throat. “You know, to check that you’re in there, breathing, ‘cause of the whole, you know, running out  _thing_.”

Gustav relaxed his shoulders just before he heard the curtains being pushed back. His eyes were closed, with an arm over his face as he cradled his head for good measure, hiding any expressions he might have.

Like the one he was having right now. Frowning, from feeling the bassist hovering over him, not touching but close enough to feel his presence.

He felt a finger run down his naked back and Gustav fought not to flinch, gulping as he felt himself harden yet again.

“Guess you’re safe and sound,” he heard Georg murmur before the finger was gone along with the feeling of knowing that Georg was right there, curtains being pushed back to their previous state, closed. And not a moment too late.

Gustav turned to lay on his back, his hand moving down to adjust his cock inside his boxers. He turned around again, intent on returning to sleep. His eyes closed and he felt content as he heard Georg climb into his bed.

The bassist drew his curtains shut and fussed around a bit, making rustling sounds as he probably got under the duvet and tried to find a comfortable position before sound no longer came from his side of the bunk area.

Gustav inhaled, and exhaled calmly, willing what little extra blood had flown to his cock to leave it and find other parts of his body in which it could be useful.

He felt his body starting to completely relax and the sleepiness grasp for him again, the hunger long forgotten.

He could feel it, being just barely aware of his surroundings as his whole body evened out. And then, of course, Georg.

Rustling again before making a noise.

Gustav had to have the worst luck, the bassist rarely snored, but when he did, it was very hard for the blond-haired man to fall asleep.

He was just about to huff when he heard the noise again.

Oh no, that wasn’t a snore. That was a groan. And another one. The sound of deeper breathing. A muffled moan. And of course, as he focused intently on the noises coming from Georg’s bunk bed, the sound of skin rubbing against skin.

Worst luck  _ever_.

The half-erection he had managed to get under control was now engorging as it was fuelled by the moans and grunts coming from Georg.

What was really getting to him though, making his cheeks redden and heat up, was the sound of Georg’s hand on his cock, stroking himself.

“Argh, shit,” Georg whispered and in response Gustav stared wide-eyed in the bassist’s direction, the curtains obstructing his view.

Why was Georg so close? Had he and the twins chosen to watch a different movie instead of wanking together to the one they’d taken from Gustav’s collection?

Heck, had they even managed to stop touching each other? Maybe not Georg, but the twins had been kissing just before he had left them.

At that memory, Gustav whimpered ever so low, afraid that Georg would hear him, but unable to stop the sound from emerging.

He had felt it, the twins kissing each other with Gustav’s ear between them. But what would it be like to actually watch them? Not just a peck, but truly kiss, lips on lips, tongues seeking each other out. Caressing each other, even if it was with touches like the ones in their day-to-day lives, but this time with the intention to arouse.

With the thoughts running through his head combined with the sweet noises Georg was making, he was now fully hard. His breathing quicker, feeling hot all over, and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

He brought his left hand up to tweak his nipple before caressing it. Pain and pleasure shot through his body. He was sure that Georg wouldn’t take long to finish, but neither would he.

Gus felt like all it would take for him to explode would be to touch his cock, so he made sure not to. He caressed each nipple, and then his stomach, hovering above the hem of his boxers. And then he slid his hand down to touch his thighs now with both hands, one on each. Teasing himself as he let one of his fingers hover above his bulge for a few seconds.

Georg was becoming louder and the sound of his strokes quicker.

At that moment, hearing the change from Geo’s grunts to actual words was a shock to his system, bringing him out of his comfort as his body shook both in pleasure and trepidation because the words were directed at _him_. “Come for me, Gus.” And he did just that, still untouched.


	9. “What’s your definition of twin time?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom was supposed to come right back, but Georg wouldn’t shut up, so Gustav had to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I thought I would skip ahead to another scene, but [lilliephoenix](http://lilliephoenix.livejournal.com/) asked whether Georg was fantasizing or if he knew, so I produced an answer :D

He tried to remain quiet, but just as Georg’s words triggered his orgasm, they also caused him to lose control of his vocal chords so that panting breaths and low moans turned into a loud moan which was ripped from his throat in the form of a rough scream.

 

Georg came right after him, two contented moans slipping through his lips before he sucked some air back into his lungs.

 

After a moment of silent in which they both calmed down, Gustav looked down at himself. There was a big, wet spot on his boxers and he was starting to feel sticky. He was going to have to get up and take care of that.

 

He was too mortified though. Not only because Georg knew that Gustav had been turned on by the bassist wanking – and also probably that he hadn’t actually been asleep in the first place – but also because he had obeyed Georg’s command for him to finish.

 

“Hmm,” Georg breathed in the same contented tone before Gus heard the bassist’s curtains being pulled back. “Gus,” Georg softly called, and Gustav could see him poking his head out of his bunk to look at the drummer in his mind’s eye.

 

Gustav fought not to answer, gulping before he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“Ok,” Georg conceded. “I’m going to quickly wash, and then you can go.”

 

Gustav heard some more rustling – Georg putting himself to rights before he got out of his bunk. Georg’s feet hit the floor with a ‘pluck’ and Gustav shrunk further into the wall of his bunk, away from the bassist on the other side of his curtains.

 

Wolfgang heard him come closer and stop right next to his bed. And then he watched as Geo’s hand crept in under the curtain onto his mattress, just the fingertips, they stroked the sheet once and then they were gone. “I’ll make us some sandwiches.”

 

The drummer gulped, but then said: “Thank you.” Just before the bassist opened the door to get out of their bunk area.

 

“No need to thank me,” Geo assured before he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

It’d been kind of awkward, for Gustav that is, because Georg seemed to feel like wanking ‘together’, telling Gus to come for him and getting that exact reaction, was a typical thing in their routine.

 

Once Georg had made the sandwiches and they had sat at the table to eat them in the wee hours of the morning, Geo had talked a mile away, not once mentioning the _incident_ which Gustav seemed to be so caught up on.

 

And Gustav, in response, had kept quiet of course, watching in interest, and with a blush, how Georg had conveniently not put on a shirt.

  
Going back to bed had been necessary but unwanted.

 

In the morning, Georg and Gustav hurried over to the twins’ bus after Tom had texted them to come over for breakfast. Wanting to drop off their Christmas presents and with hungry tummies, they promptly hurried over and knocked on the door to the twins' bus.

 

Tom let them in, and they got a whiff of the smell of coffee. “Morning,” Tom greeted before he yawned. “Bill wanted coffee and pancakes,” Tom said as he pointed in the general kitchen area. “I’m gonna go drag him out of bed.”

 

The older Kaulitz grabbed the presents from their hands and then walked to the back of the bus as both G’s walked the few steps towards the kitchen. There was a full pot of coffee ready to be served, along with a plate stacked with pancakes on the side. But there was nothing on the table, so Georg and Gustav worked together to set the table.

 

They filled up four mugs with coffee and placed them on the table before putting the plate of pancakes in the middle. Georg took out four more plates and Gustav set them out along with the cutlery as the bassist went off in search of things to put in the pancakes.

 

“Gus,” Georg called.

 

“Yes?” Gustav looked up.

 

“Shall we sit and eat?”

 

“Without waiting for them?”

 

“They’ll come out when they’re ready.”

 

“Tom told us to come.”

 

“Alright, alright, but don’t blame me if it gets cold.”

 

They both sat down at the table, facing each other as they waited for Bill and Tom to come out.

 

Gustav watched as the bassist stretched and yawned before looking at his phone. Clearly searching for the time as he put it back down straight away. The bassist then drummed his fingers on the table as he folded his other arm so he could lean his chin on his closed fist and sighed.

 

Georg was becoming impatient and Gustav rolled his eyes before he looked away. The mugs were still steaming from the hot coffee but were slowly getting cold.

 

“Go check on them,” Georg whined, fingers still drumming on the table top.

 

“Give them a few more minutes, you know what Bill’s like.”

 

Georg pouted and checked his phone again.

 

“Can I eat now?” Georg asked with a grin.

 

“Impolite,” was the only thing that Gustav muttered.

 

Georg huffed and looked at his phone again. “Gustav,” the bassist pouted.

 

“Fine.” Gustav rolled his eyes. “I’ll go check on them.” He got up and turned in the direction of the bunks. “I swear you’re just like a kid sometimes,” Gustav muttered before he walked to the twins.

 

The door was ajar though nothing could be seen, so Gustav knocked and called out first.

 

“Yeah?” That was Tom’s gruff voice.

 

There was no ‘wait a second’ or ‘just a sec’ so Gus took that as a ‘come in’ and he did just that.

 

And then he watched, feeling as his cheeks became warmer, and gulped.

 

Both twins in one bed, shirtless with a thin sheet covering everything else under their navels. They were spooning, Tom behind Bill, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and Bill smiling.

 

Not only was it a compromising position but Tom was the one against the wall. Why would he have gotten on that side of the bed if he planned to go back out and eat straight away?

 

They were facing him with a questioning look on their faces and Gus kept his eyes on them as he answered: “Geo’s hungry.”

 

“Tell him he can eat, we’ll come out in a bit.”

 

“Your coffee is getting cold.”

 

“Meh,” Bill answered. He turned his head to face Tom. “He’s got a point, cold coffee is not nice.”

 

“I’ll make us some more afterwards,” Tom assured as he bumped his hips into Bill from behind.

 

Bill squeaked and Gustav cleared his throat. The twins were close, hence the readily delivered peck when they were dared, and also the teasing kiss that Gustav had felt during movie night, but they weren’t  _that_  close, right?

 

Gustav watched as Bill moved back in retaliation and then bit his lip. “Tomi will make us some coffee later, don’t worry,” Bill assured.

 

Gustav arched an eyebrow and Tom hugged Bill closer before he announced: “Twin time.”

 

“Is that so?” Gustav asked as he licked his bottom lip.

 

They both stared at him without saying anything more, waiting for him to go, and Gustav did although he would have happily stayed glued to his spot with the twins in sight.

 

He closed the door on his way out but not before he heard Bill moan and Tom grunt ‘fuck’.

 

As he reached the table he noticed Georg eating and sat down, grabbing his mug and taking a sip. It was still warm.

 

Georg was looking at him with a smirk, and Gustav's eyes squinted in response. “Say,” Gus begun in order to get the bassist’s actual attention.

 

“Yeah?” Georg questioned.

 

“What’s your definition of twin time?”

 

The bassist coughed in response, put down the pancake he had in his hand and drunk some coffee. “Time which the twins spend together?” Gustav arched an eyebrow in response, not appreciating the mocking tone. “Time where the twins bond," he added in a less questioning tone.

 

“They already know everything about each other,” Gustav answered back in a deadpanned tone.

 

Georg smirked again and Gus blushed in response to his next words: “There are other  _ways_  to bond in which talking isn’t necessary.”


	10. “Come for us, Gus.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustav's wonderful dream gets interrupted.

All the presents had been opened after the clock had struck 12. Drum sticks for Gustav, two-part necklaces for the twins and straighteners for Georg, had been the first set of presents to be opened. From then on, while opening presents, sweets had been eaten, and alcohol had been drunk, plenty of both.

High on sugar and alcohol levels had caused the non-stop talking and the fooling around which made it impossible for any of them to fall asleep at a roughly decent time. The last time Gus had looked at his wrist watch it had been well past 5am which had made him believe that they were gonna do an all-nighter.

Contrary to his belief though, they had eventually fallen asleep. They must have, otherwise Gustav wouldn’t be having such a wonderful dream right now.

He was dreaming that he was lying on his side with a body behind him heating his back. A leg was swung over both of his own, and a hand was holding the back of his neck. His ear was being nibbled on and licked and another hand was stroking the expanse of his chest, alternating between teasing his nipples and tenderly running across the skin it could reach.

That should be enough, right? Two hands belonging to the cause of the heat in his back?

There was a third hand though, which meant there was someone else there.

One heck of a dream.

That third hand was doing such a good job too. It was stroking him tight, alternating between fast and slow. But the grip seemed a bit faulty, like his cock was too big for the hand to fit around. Wait. What was that pressure?

His member was enveloped by fingers, but it was also sliding against another cock. Rubbing and creating friction. Which was why the grip was so odd.

And there was another cock further down, moving between the top of his thighs, the length rubbing against his ass cheeks, and the head bumping against his balls.

He could feel it, his body was hot, muscles tightening, breath quickening. It was like a puzzle, the pieces fitting together so that the image became clearer with each adding piece. The puzzle seemed almost complete.

So much pleasure, he wanted to just go with it and come, but there was something holding him back.

The touches, the pressure and friction against his skin were too realistic.

Gus breathed in softly, trying to hold onto his mellow state.

“Shh, shh, shh, almost done.” Who was that voice from? And why was it shushing him? “Come on, Gus, stop moving.” Was he moving?

And who was that moaning so loud?

“Faster,” another voice, and this one prompted his cock to be stroked faster together with that second member sliding against his own.

“So hot,” that was the same voice which had shushed him, and it was being said directly in his ear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the movements behind him stopped before he heard breathy moans, and then he was being jerked tighter and slower, and why was his cock wet all of a sudden?

Gus rushed to breathe in as though he’d been underwater for too long, and opened his eyes.

Bill was lying right in front of him, eyes closed and panting. His head was thrown back into Tom’s shoulder and he was moaning soft, short noises.

“Bill,” Gustav saw Tom whisper at the same time that he nuzzled his nose into Bill’s neck. “I’m gonna keep moving my hand.”

“Too sen-sensative,” the younger twin replied with eyes still closed.

Move his hand? Why?

He was clued in once he felt movement lower in his body. Bill, to who the cock next to his belonged to, had just come all over him. The singer retracted his cock and the hand Gus had previously been dreaming of closed tight around Gustav’s member and began its movements again.

Gustav followed the hand, from the arm up to the face. Tom.

Tom had been stroking them both?

“What the fuck?” Gustav croaked, intent on getting up and away.

Why ever had he allowed himself to go along with making the sitting room of the twins’ bus comfortable enough for the four men to sleep in?

“Sh, sh, you’re not going anywhere until you’re done.”

“Fuck you with your shushing, let me go,” Gustav replied as he noticed that the voice belonged to Georg and fought harder to get free.

“No,” Georg replied with confidence as he shook his head.

“Georg,” Gustav barked as he moved. Why was it so hard to move in a way that didn’t keep on giving him pleasure? Why couldn’t he take himself out of Tom’s hand?

“Come on, Gusti,” Bill softly requested as he moved much closer to the drummer, his hand going down to help Tom stroke him, forming a tight tunnel.

His legs were trapped between Geo’s own and his neck was still being held, and now, with Bill against his front, he was trapped. It would be easier to fight free if it was only Bill, but no, of course not. Tom was behind the younger twin, giving him more strength to keep the drummer in place.

On closer inspection, Tom was also moving behind Bill in a continuous rhythm. Was he fucking Bill?

“Ung.” So good. Forget about the good! “Why are you doing this to me?” Gustav struggled to get the words out.

“We’re just giving you some pleasure,” Georg replied before he resumed licking and nibbling on Gus’ ear.

“And taking it for yourself in turn?” Gustav questioned as he felt Georg also resume his humping. “Whether I want it or not?”

“If you want,” the bassist moved his hand up, grabbing one of Gus’ nipples and pinching it, eliciting a moan from the drummer. “I can stop moving, but we’re not gonna let you go until we finish you off.”

“How about you take care of yourself and let me go?” Gustav negotiated, fighting not to moan as he looked at Bill and Tom’s hands interlaced together around his cock.

“Letting you go before you finish ...” Tom started.

“... is not negotiable,” Bill finished.

“Exactly,” Georg breathed in his ear.

So many hands, so much pleasure. How could he not give in?

He’d been startled once he’d realized he was not dreaming, which had helped him to calm down a bit. But right now, he was back on the edge.

He could feel Georg’s cock rubbing between his ass cheeks and against his hole, prodding softly but never giving the impression that it would enter him, before it rubbed his perineum and then bumped against his balls. And then again the same treatment.

He was so focused on both that feeling and watching the movement of Tom’s hips that he had to tune back in to hear what Georg was saying.

“... never really touched each other besides the odd jerking off, but for you, they would do anything.”

“Huh?” Gustav tried to ask but it came out as a moan.

“I’m saying that Tom is just doing to Bill what I’m doing to you, dry humping, not fucking.” Oh. That made sense, though it really wasn’t his fault that his head was in the gutter. “But if you asked them to, that is for Tom to fuck Bill.” Another little lick to his ear. “He would.” A little breath. “I’m sure they would even do it the other way around if you asked them to.”

 _Really?_ He only noticed that that came out loud when Tom answered with a ‘yes’.

Gus looked at the older twin, and the expression on his face, it really led him to believe that the bassist was telling the truth.

“You would do that for me?” Gustav asked in a whisper after a few tries. They were stroking him so nicely, just a couple more seconds and he would spill over them.

“Yes,” both twins answered.

“Why?”

“You’re silly if you don’t yet know,” Tom replied before he brought his other hand around to stroke Gus’ balls.

“Come for us, Gus,” Georg requested with a breathy whisper in his ear. And once again, Gustav complied with Geo’s orders.


	11. “Let me watch you kiss.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentions clear, Gustav is free to go. Will he go, or stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, [lilliephoenix](http://lilliephoenix.livejournal.com/) pointed out something which made me realize that despite _me_ knowing how Gustav is feeling in this series, I didn’t actually let it come across fully. So this was me trying to rectify it.

“Are you alright now?” Georg asked as he softly ran his fingertips over Gustav’s side and hip.  
  
“What do you want me to say?” Gustav responded with a gruff voice despite the calm state he was in after his orgasm.  
  
“The truth,” Georg replied with a serious tone.  
  
The drummer opened his eyes and looked at the twins, Tom’s arm around Bill’s middle as they spooned. They’d taken their hands away after they’d milked him of every last drop, and had then moved back so that they weren’t touching him, the same as Georg, who had stopped holding onto him and moved back. He supposed they were trying to give him space to flee if he so wished, telling him with their actions that they wouldn’t force him to stay there any longer now that they had shown him their intentions.  
  
Yet, Gus was still here, not having moved an inch.  
  
The question was:  _why_  did he even have such a problem going along with their seduction?  
  
He liked them, he wanted them. All three of them.  
  
And really, that was the problem.  
  
The four of them having sex? What kind of relationship would they have? What would it do to their friendship? Not to mention their professional relationship?  
  
They were all here though, consenting, and more than willing, wanting. Did it really matter right now then?  
  
Couldn’t they first have sex and worry about the rest later?  
  
With that thought in mind, he tuned back in to the present.  
  
He knew that Tom and Georg hadn’t yet finished. Yes, they might’ve wanted to take pleasure for themselves, but it really seemed to be about Gustav –and Bill, he supposed– first.  
  
Gustav turned his head to look at the bassist and Geo smiled softly at him, waiting for an answer. Gustav licked his lips, giving him a mischievous smile before he turned back to the twins.  
  
“Anything?” Gus asked in a soft voice, but gave them no time to answer. “Let me watch you kiss.”  
  
Tom nodded softly and Bill turned his head upwards before Tom adjusted himself too so that they could press their lips together.  
  
Gustav watched them look at each other for a moment before they closed their eyes. Their lips slid together, and it wasn’t long before Gus saw Tom’s tongue poking out, going in search of Bill’s lips in order to lick them.  
  
Bill opened his mouth a fraction and Tom continued stroking his lips.  
  
Gus could feel Georg still touching him with feathery fingers. The bassist had moved so far back that Gustav couldn’t almost feel the heat radiating off of his body. He turned his head to look at his friend once more, and laid a hand on Geo’s ass globe, prompting him to come closer.  
  
Georg questioned him with his eyes, wanting to know if Gustav was sure and didn’t in fact want to walk away. Gustav shook his head in response and prodded Geo again with his hand. Slowly, slowly, Georg moved back until his front was flush against Gustav’s back. Until his cock was nudging Gus’ crevice once more.  
  
Content in Geo’s warmth, Gustav turned back to look at the twins and felt Georg’s fingers get bolder, running down his body to touch his hip bone, his upper leg, and finally his thigh, knuckles just grazing his cock.  
  
Gustav’s hips jumped in response and he let out a moan, briefly closing his eyes. He was getting hard again.  
  
Once he opened his eyes, he watched Tom explore Bill’s mouth with long, slow strokes before the twins switched roles, Bill exploring the depths of Tom’s mouth now.  
  
“Nothing else besides the odd mutual wank?” Gustav whispered, not because he wanted to keep the twins from hearing but so as not to disturb them.  
  
“Kissing.” Georg shrugged. “Never seen them do it like that before though,” the bassist revealed as he motioned at the twins.  
  
Tom was taking control of the kiss, slipping his tongue in and out of Bill’s mouth as though he was slowly fucking him. His tongue sped up on the out and in thrust but remained inside longer, exploring he supposed, making the younger twin whimper. Showing both Gustav and Bill how it could be if Tom was inside Bill.  
  
It shot right to his groin and all of a sudden Gustav wasn’t sure who between Bill and him wanted something inside of them, making the same movements as the older Kaulitz’ tongue, the most.


	12. "Come on, Georg.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins continue kissing... and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long while, and a long time coming but hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for it.. I was planning to write something else, something ‘slower’, much ‘slower’, more on the soft side I mean, but my fingers took #12 somewhere else, so, [Kiakaha](http://kiakaha.livejournal.com/), *smiles*, sexy times indeed, I love a challenge, was able to delay it in the last chapter, but let's see if there will eventually be penetration or if I can't in fact tease forever, eh? :P  
> I started this a really long time ago, like really long before picking it back up again, it's very likely that you will be able to see exactly where in the story that was, so, apologies. There's has been no beta so all the mistakes are mine. This follows right after #11.

“Tom,” Gustav’s voice was steady, demanding the guitarist’s attention.

 

The twins came up for air, and Tom turned to him, blinking twice as though coming out of a daze.

 

“Get on top of him,” he uttered as a soft request with a soft smile.

 

Both Georg and Gustav watched as Tom carefully but confidently manhandled Bill until the younger twin was on his back. The twins’ eyes stayed glued to each others’ as Tom covered Bill’s naked body and lined them up from chest to toes, hands clasping together with his twin’s over Bill’s head.

 

Then, without waiting for any further prompts, Tom once more dipped down to press his lips against Bill’s, licking and softly nibbling as he encouraged the younger twin to open his mouth.

 

Gustav watched as Tom didn’t waste much time exploring before he began to slip his tongue in and out of Bill’s mouth all over again, renewing the teasing. He lingered inside for a moment, caressing, before dashing back out, licking his twin’s lips and entering once more, repeating the process, again and again and again.

 

It wasn’t long before Tom’s body was prompted by the movements of his tongue, hips starting to thrust tentatively against the identical body beneath his. Tom slowly built up the pace of his thrusts, grinding his cock with his twin’s which caused sweet moans to emerge from Bill’s lips.

 

In a display of his skills, Tom managed to synchronize the erratic movements of his hips with the ones of his tongue, maximising the pleasure received in both places as little chants of moans emerged and Bill’s grip on Tom’s hands tightened, nails biting into skin where later there would be half crescent marks.

 

The wish in Gustav for something to be inside of him hadn't abated in the least, only grown as he watched the twins frot together. And as such, even if Bill might be willing to show his control by staying content with just the grinding, Gustav’s attention to Georg’s cock, snug between his ass cheeks, highly intensified, and he was no longer willing to wait to take things a step further.

 

“Can I use your lube, Bill?” he asked, noticing that his voice was throaty, already anticipating what was going to happen.

 

“Huh?” the singer asked as the kiss between the twins was broken, alluring to the thought that he hadn’t been able to understand what he had been asked, but swiftly unclasped one of his hands from Tom's and moved his arm to reach over to the side, coming back with the desired item in his hand.

 

Gustav grabbed the lube, thanking Bill even as he noticed that the twins were already kissing once more, Tom's hands enjoying their freedom as they ran through Bill's body to search out his pleasure spots which brought forth more moans and little mewls.

 

The drummer turned his head to look at Georg, worrying at his lip before he arched one eyebrow in question as he stretched his hand back to give Georg the lube.

 

“I-uh-” Georg babbled in an unsure tone.

 

“Prep me, Georg,” Gustav requested with a soft voice but a firm tone.

 

“Fuck,” the bassist swore, cock slipping in its rhythm, unsure of whether to comply with the request. “Earlier, you weren’t even sure if you wanted to stay. Are you sure you want this?”

 

“Yes,” Gustav assured. “I want you inside me now,” as he said it he couldn’t keep the image of the act from forming in his mind, and in response the ring muscles of his hole contracted tightly, the need becoming more persistent.

 

Georg whimpered, his hips thrusting against Gustav as though they had their own mind, and coated his fingers in lube.

 

“Come on, Georg,” Gustav encouraged.

 

Georg smiled, swooping in for a kiss instead, Gustav moaned, content with the sucking, nibbling and licking for a few moments, but then grabbed Georg's hand momentarily, moved his hips forward to get some space and then dragged Georg's hand to his crevice, instantly arching into the touch.

 

“Fuck, Gustav,” Georg broke the kiss, moaning.

 

“It's what I want,” Gustav encouraged.

 

Geo moved his fingers along Gustav’s hole, teasing as he dipped in but didn't breach.

 

Gustav let out a frustrated sound, nibbling on Georg's bottom lip, getting him to hurry.

 

Georg growled in response and hastily shoved a finger inside Gustav, sliding it all the way inside in one smooth push. Gustav moaned in contentment, and Georg took out his finger, circling his hole once more.

 

Gustav bumped back into him, trying to get him inside, but Georg continued his teasing. This time, in retaliation, Gustav actually closed his teeth around Georg's bottom lip.

 

Georg tried to softly pull away but Gustav held fast with his teeth, which led Geo to discover that he enjoyed the small sting. With a smile on his lips, Georg refused to breach Gustav. Gustav huffed and grabbed Georg's hand once more, stilling it and pushing his hips back to impale himself on the finger.

 

Gustav eased up on Georg's bottom lip and licked away the sting, showering it with small licks.

 

Georg thanked him by easing his finger in and out in a slow rhythm.

 

“More,” Gustav demanded, breaking the kiss for only a few seconds.

 

With Gustav's hand still holding his, Georg had no choice but to give in and slip his index finger along his middle finger already inside Gustav's tight heat.

 

Gustav arched into the fingers, mewling as Georg finally stopped his teasing and instead massaged his inner walls, curling and stretching inside. He was content for a few moments, but eager to get Georg inside of him. Gus moved his hand and grabbed Georg's cock, stroking up and down the shaft and around the head, urging the bassist to hurry.

 

“Fuck Gustav, you're so push-” he stopped as he heard a rather loud moan coming from both twins.

 

Both Gs turned their heads to the brothers, becoming even more flushed as they took in the scene before them. Bill had his legs wrapped around Tom, arching up into him as Tom grabbed his ass cheeks and ground into him.

 

“Tomi, how about you get inside?” Bill proposed as he noticed their audience, voice strained.

 

“Can't,” Tom strangled to say as he shook his head, voice sounding pained. “Gon- argh, gonna c-come.”

 

“Oh,” Bill uttered as a rush of breath left his lungs. “Yes, Tomi,” Bill moaned. “Yes, come on me.”

 

And just that was enough to pull Tom over the edge. The older twin's body went taut, back arching as he gave Bill a partially hard thrust, head dipping back, mouth open in a ‘O’ and eyes practically closed. His body started to relax, and he gave a few smaller thrusts, looking down to watch as he spilled his come over Bill's cock and tummy.

 

“God,” Tom breathed as he let his weight fall on Bill.

 

“Yes, I am,” Bill smirked, a smug tone to his voice.

 

Tom chuckled and lifted his head intending to drop a small kiss on Bill's lips, but Bill cupped the back of his neck and guided him into a slow, languid kiss.

 

It took a few moments for the twins to break their kiss, but then they turned as one to Georg and Gustav, pleased smiles on their faces.

 

Gustav blushed, but quickly found his voice. “ _Now_ , Georg.”

 

Georg smiled and leaned down to kiss Gustav’s neck as he withdrew his fingers. He waited for Gustav to take his hand away from his erection, and slotted back into his place between Gustav’s ass cheeks.

 

“Gus,” Georg prompted as he clasped his jaw with a hand, turning the drummer’s face to him.

 

“Hmm,” he answered with his eyes half closed, hips moving, trying to get Georg’s cock against his hole.

 

Georg helped him, bringing a hand down to stroke himself briefly, wetting his cock before he held himself in place as he lowered his head until his lips touched Gustav’s. The moan that emerged from Gustav’s lips was low but long as Georg moved his hips forward and sheathed himself inside the drummer.

 

“Ahh, so good,” Gustav moaned between kisses, arm moving back and hand going around Georg’s neck, wanting to keep their lips locked.

 

Geo moaned as a reply, keeping still for a few moments before Gustav was once more urging him to move by pumping his hips back. Georg complied with great pleasure, moving his hips as he continued to kiss Gustav, but of course started up with a _slow_ rhythm.

 

Gustav made a protesting sound but allowed Georg the slow pace because Georg was finally inside him like he'd wanted to so desperately and he felt amazingly full.

 

There were hushed tones coming from the twins, and Gustav couldn't really make them out, but the overall meaning was clear when shortly after their whispers stopped Gustav felt what could only be a tongue circling the head of his cock.

 

Gustav moaned in response and pulled back from Georg's mouth even though the bassist tried to keep on kissing him, because he wanted to look down. And gosh, Tom's down there, upside down and lifting his head enough to look at Gustav with a teasing smile, poking out his tongue and giving little kittens licks to his cock.

 

Gustav's dragged into another kiss but it's by Bill who has gotten closer as well, spooning Tom as best as he can, legs against Tom's back and torso against Tom's legs.

 

They kiss for a bit, biting back and forth until Georg joins in only for a moment before Gustav backs off and watches Georg and Bill kiss ever so softly.

 

When they part, Georg turns to Gustav and kisses him once more, smile wide on his face as he thrusts a bit faster.

 

Gustav moans into the kiss and vigorously kisses Georg back, thanking him for speeding up.

 

“Let's give Tom some room,” Bill suggests as he grabs the inside of Gus' thigh and encourages him to drag his leg over Tom's waist and then his own.

 

“Thanks,” Tom murmurs, stopping his licks only long enough to say it.

 

“You're welcome,” Bill assures.

 

And really, Tom should be more afraid of that tone of voice, but he doesn't bother with it. Not until there's a tongue on his cock, which is limp, because he did _just_ come, and despite how hot this all is and how much pleasure he's having he can't get hard just like that.

 

“Bill,” Tom warns, too sensitive.

 

Bill doesn't listen, and in fact, Tom knows his twin is a bad influence because then there's a second tongue.

 

“Oh my god,” Tom squeaks. “You can't do this to me, _God._ ”

 

“Let the Gods take care of you, Tomi,” Bill teases.

 

And Tom begins to laugh at his twins but a mouth wraps around his cock, takes it all in, easy, after all, he's limp because he's just come, and the other mouth moves further down, teasingly running his tongue over the inside of a thigh, and his laugh is cut _very_ short.

 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” Tom chants.

 

He hears Georg chuckle over his noises. “Let me help you take your mind off it,” Georg says as he places his hand on the back of Tom's head and softly guides him back to Gustav's cock, giving Tom plenty of room to back away if he so wishes.

 

Tom takes in Gus' cock though, glad for the distraction he causes because one of the mouths on him, the one around his cock, eases up on its sucking, let's him go.

 

 _Thanks Geo,_ he sarcastically thinks _, let me thank you as well._

 

Tom backs off so that Gustav's red, hard cock slips out of his mouth and spends some time licking the mushroom head before he licks down the length, right down to the base, and then further to lick Gus' balls, taking the time to take each of them inside his mouth and carefully sucking them before releasing them and going back further to press his tongue on the skin behind his balls. Gus moans loudly in response and so Tom does it a few more times before finally going further back in order to thank Geo.

 

He licks around Gus' entrance and licks what he can of Georg's shaft as Geo continues his slow pace in and out of Gus. Georg stops in his thrusts and Tom licks a stripe from the base of Georg's cock to the remaining length outside Gus' ass, before licking around Gus' entrance. And then he goes back to tease Geo's cock.

 

“Fu- _uck_ ,” he hears Georg moan.

 

The older twin feels Gustav give his attention back over to Tom's cock, which is still way too sensitive now that Tom's focused on driving Georg crazy.

 

“Gustav,” Tom pleads.

 

Gustav complies, moves away from his cock and towards the inside of his thighs to join Bill who by now has painted a pretty picture of hickeys on Tom's thighs.

 

Tom moves his face so that he can mouth at Georg's balls, giving them the same care as he'd given Gustav's, taking them in just as carefully, and then moves his tongue over one and then the other. He keeps sucking and licking as they start to withdraw into Georg's body, tightening as Georg comes closer to his orgasm.

 

“Guys, _fuck,_ so not fair,” Georg whines, voice _so_ broken. “I'm the only who hasn't come yet. I am _so_ close.”

 

“Not yet,” Gustav both pleads and demands.

 

“That's why it's not fair,” Georg strains to explain. “I'm gonna wait but _fuck,_ Tom, stop!”

 

Tom chuckles, but indeed moves back to Gustav's bollocks and then up his cock and Georg renews his thrusts, only thrusting back a bit before he rams into Gustav no longer in a slow pace, but _hard,_ again and again so that the slap of Georg's groin can be heard against Gustav's ass cheeks.

 

Tom takes in Gustav's cock, allows Georg to set the pace as his thrusts into Gustav's ass carry the momentum into Gustav's hips and consequently his cock into Tom's mouth.

 

Gustav whines are muffled – he's sure his brother and Gustav are kissing because both mouths have left his thighs – and after a dozen thrusts of Georg's hips into his prostate a hand closes tightly around Tom's tender thigh and squeezes making pleasurable pain shoot through Tom and have his interested cock fill up further, and then Tom's mouth is filled with Gus' spend.

 

“Ah, _shit_ ,” Georg cusses, hips stuttering as Gustav's hole spasms around him. “Coming,” Georg moans.

 

Tom licks Gustav softly, easing him through his orgasm and aftershocks until finally he lets the drummer slip out of his mouth. Then he lifts Gus' leg from over his twin and his own torso and lifts up on his elbows so he can look at his band mates.

 

The guitarist smirks when he sees his twin still kissing, _eating_ , Gustav's mouth, playing with his mouth as he wants because Gustav is still reeling from his orgasm. The bassist is still holding onto Gustav tight, one hand griping his hip and an arm underneath him, hand splayed over his stomach, but his mouth is also closed tight around one of Gus' shoulders. Licking and kissing the skin where Tom can see teeth marks which Geo must've caused when he came.

 

Georg kisses up Gustav's neck, leaving a small red mark on his clavicle and then brings up the hand on Gustav's hip up to Bill's chin and softly places a finger between the singer's and Gus' interlaced lips, selfishly breaking up their kiss so that he can steal first a brief kiss from Gustav and then a longer one from Bill who had complained when his kiss with the drummer had been broken.

 

Tom's cock gives a _very_ interested twitch, and he begins to pull his body back with the intention of turning the right way up so he can join in on the kissing but Gustav stops him.

 

“Stay,” the blond man says as he closes the hand still resting on Tom's thigh tight around him once more, and Tom stills for the moment.

 

Georg and Bill break their kiss, and both watch as Gustav moves his hand from Tom's thigh up to his cock.

 

“I am ok,” Tom protests.

 

Bill smirks and joins Gustav's hand with one of his own.

 

“Honestly, I know I'm pretty hard, but I'm fine,” Tom protests as he closes both his hands around Gus' and Bill's wrists in order to stop them from caressing his cock.

 

Georg chuckles and wraps his own hand around Tom's cock. The older twin is still holding onto Bill's and Gus' hands, holding them away as they are still trying to get back to his cock and bugger, he doesn't have a third hand.

 

“I can't come again so soon,” he whines.

 

The three man share a look. “Change tactics,” Georg murmurs as he looks pointedly at Tom's hands.

 

Tom's eyes widen as he realizes just exactly what Georg means but it was already too late. Both Gustav and Bill have turned Tom's hold on their wrists against him and his hands are firmly planted to the floor by his sides.

 

“Guys, I can't!” Tom pleads. Bill's already closed his mouth around the mushroom head of Tom's cock and Gustav's using his other hand to pump Tom's cock.

 

Tom whines, back arching as he shakes and loses his upper strength, elbows slipping, and head back on the floor but they don't stop, instead Tom feels more than one mouth licking at his cock. When he looks down his body this time it's to see the three heads of his band mates around his cock. He can see Gustav's and Bill's mouth both teasing at the tip, alternating between kissing his cock and extending their tongues as far as they can to cover the head of Tom's cock, and try to get their tongues in each other's mouth. Of Georg he can only see the back of his head, hair splaying over Tom's stomach in disarray, but he can feel Geo's mouth right at the base of his cock, sucking so strongly like he wants to leave a mark.

 

Tom arches his head back and moans, so completely and utterly beyond hard. “Please,” he whines. It's no longer in protest, hasn't been for a while, and this time it's in the need to come, _now_.

 

He feels Georg easing up on the suck suddenly, and looks down, to watch Georg watch Gustav and Bill kissing each other whilst making Tom's cock part of the kiss. Suddenly Georg's covering his sight, but that's alright because he's made his way up Tom's length and Tom can now feel him joining in on the kiss.

 

“Oh my- _fuck_!” Tom moans, white light exploding behind his closed eyelids and back arching as he comes. “Stop, stop,” Tom urges with a whimper as Bill, Georg and Gustav lick up his spurting come and consequently his very, very sensitive cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter. I know what I wanna do with it, but I have not started it. However, seeing as this series has gone on for so long, the intention is to post the last chapter on the 4th anniversary of this series (can't believe it's been that long!).


	13. Daisy Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have something for you to keep in mind and remember us by while we go home for the holidays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting this yesterday as I had planned but some things came up and I was offline for the 18th and 19th. With this comes a very big achievement, finally finishing this 'little' story which has grown to over 12,000 words. For the 19th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

* * *

Daisy Chain

“We have something for you to keep in mind and remember us by while we go home for the holidays.”

* * *

 

 

“We're really thankful you allowed us to be together,” Tom comments as he walks towards Gustav with Georg and Bill on his toes. “But we know how prone you are to fretting, so we have something for you to keep in mind and remember us by while we go home for the holidays.”

 

Gustav arches both eyebrows in question but doesn't voice his curiosity.

 

“Come on,” Bill says grabbing him by the hand.

 

Gustav allows himself to be pulled up from where he'd been sitting at the kitchenette table towards what was their messy pile of comforters, blankets and pillows on the floor but which has now been tidied: comforters stretched wide and smooth, blankets folded off to the side and pillows thrown towards the edges where they are easily reachable but out of the way for the moment.

 

It's Georg who places his hands on Gustav's shoulders and presses down until Gus goes with the motion and sits down on his bottom and then bends his legs at the knees, feet sliding under their opposites knees, when Tom softly bumps his lower legs with his own foot.

 

“Close your eyes?” Bill softly requests.

 

Gustav does so, one eye at a time even as his eyebrows lift further in curiosity.

 

It's quiet for a moment and Gustav wonders at what they might be doing.

 

Concentrated on his ears, listening for any sound, Gustav finally hears something. “It sounds like you're making out,” Gustav observes with his eyes still tightly closed.

 

The kissing noises stop for a moment before they start back up again. “Sorry,” comes Bill's voice. A smile is evident in his voice, but there's no actual apologetic tone to it.

 

“Liar,” Gustav teases.

 

“Sorry I'm not sorry?” Bill tries.

 

“Can I open my eyes?” Gustav asks instead.

 

“Hang on.” This time it's the older twin's voice that comes after the kissing stops once more and a clearing of his throat.

 

“Let's go down.” Gustav recognizes Georg's voice and then the kissing sounds start up again but much closer.

 

There's some moans after a while and then some shuffling followed by giggles before someone else speaks up.

 

“Which way?” Georg asks.

 

“Up to you two,” Tom replies with a grin.

 

“Georg, this way,” Bill instructs. “No, the other way,” Bill says when Georg doesn't follow the not-very-clear instructions correctly.

 

“Shall we-?” Tom asks, but stops himself. Gustav gathers that he must've done some kind of action to emphasize what he means because both Georg and Bill agree with a happy hum.

 

“Done?” Gustav asks.

 

There's silence before Gustav gets his answer.

 

“When I touch you on your thigh,” Georg says. “You can open your eyes.”

 

“Right,” Gustav answers and waits to _feel_.

 

When Georg does touch him it's with the soft flutter of his fingertips.

 

Gustav savours the touch for a moment, remembering when Georg had crept his fingers under Gustav's curtain just after Gustav had followed Georg's instructions to come for him even though he was meant to be sleeping, and then opens his eyes.

 

“You guys kill me,” Gustav moans.

 

The sight that greets him is that of a daisy chain. A very hot daisy chain with his three band mates connected with one another right in front of him.

 

They are naked again, had never really gotten dressed past boxers, but now they're butt naked while Gustav sits in his boxers and watches them please each other, feeling his cock grow.

 

They are all hard, if the making out they had done while Gustav had his eyes closed wasn't enough, then the pleasure they are each receiving and giving certainly is.

 

Nearest to him is Bill, with his back slightly turned to Gustav, but still very much in display.

 

Georg is to his left, and Tom is the furthest away, smiling wide at Gustav even though his mouth is quite busy.

 

They are all three laying down in very similar positions with their outer forearms taking most of their upper weight and the other hand roaming different parts of each other's bodies. They have their butt cheeks firmly on the floor, their inner legs resting on their sides and bent at the knees alike and their outer legs stretched straight in order to give the best view as well as the best access to their cocks.

 

Gustav's brain is on overload and his eyes keep moving as it's hard to keep looking at any one separate act.

 

Georg has his mouth around Tom's cock, the hand that's not currently holding himself up is at the base of Tom's cock, pumping the rest of the length that he's not currently sucking into his mouth.

 

Tom in turn has his mouth around his twin's cock, alternating between teasing the tip with small licks and little nips and engulfing the mushroom head to suck tightly as his cheeks hollow. His free hand is stroking Bill's inner thighs, brushing the pads of his fingers on the skin softly so that it leaves Bill's skin on fire.

 

When Gustav tilts his head over to the right a bit and leans forward to watch Bill, he can see that Bill too has his mouth full of cock, but has in fact gone for gold and has Georg completely inside.

 

Gustav can hear them moan despite their busy mouths, one action provoking another and another so that it comes back around and _keeps_ going around in their connected triangle.

 

Gustav sees Bill move his free hand from Georg's lower stomach where he had been holding him down to place his hand on the back of Tom's head, whining as his twin sucks hard around the head of his cock.

 

Tom keeps going for a bit longer before finally letting up with a small chuckle and attaching his mouth to one of Bill's thighs.

 

“Tom,” Gustav hears Bill whine and when he looks towards the younger twin he sees that Bill has released Georg's cock to look at Tom while Georg's cock rests on his stomach, coated in saliva, hard and twitching.

 

“Hmm?” Tom makes the sound at the back of his throat but doesn't let up.

 

Bill interlaces his fingers through Tom's dreads and carefully pulls, trying to dislodge his twin.

 

Tom finally jerks his mouth away with a yelp but Georg is laughing and when Gustav looks over the drummer can see soft teeth marks, already starting to disappear, on one of Tom's hips which Georg must've put there.

 

“Gustav,” Bill calls.

 

Gustav looks at the singer to see that Bill is watching him, and Gustav doesn't bother trying to hide the wide smile on his face.

 

“Good?” Bill asks as he tilts his head towards where Georg has his lips wrapped around Tom's cock once more but is intently looking at Gustav.

 

“We know you like watching,” Tom says. “I said it was something for you to keep in mi-agh,” Tom moans and Gustav looks down the guitarist's body to see Georg's lips touching the skin of Tom's groin, swallowing around Tom for a moment before he pulls back to breathe. Tom continues, “mind. But do you wanna join?” Tom asks, eyes still locked with Gustav's even though he moves back down to give his twin's cock some attention.

 

“I–” Gustav tries to answer but has to clear his voice before he can continue. “I _do_ like watching.”

 

And _Gods_ , Gustav really does.

 

“You're well within touching distance if you feel like it,” Georg comments meaning he doesn't have to join in the daisy chain if he prefers to be able to watch.

 

Gustav follows Georg's suggestion and lifts one of his hands which he places on Bill's hip, running it first up his torso and then up his neck and jaw before he touches Bill's lips and then Georg's cock and balls when Bill gives him the space.

 

Then Gustav runs his hand back down the same way but follows a path to Bill's cock and rubs Tom's cheek where Bill is slowly pumping his cock into the inside of Tom's mouth.

 

“You could take those off,” Bill suggests as he uses his hand to touch the hem of the boxers Gustav still has on.

 

And that's not a bad idea at all.

 

When Gustav starts taking off his boxers he's in complete control of his body, standing up because he won't be able to stretch his legs without hitting Bill and sliding his boxers down past his knees to his ankles.

 

But when he goes to step off one foot at a time he makes the mistake of looking back at Georg and the twins.

 

The bassist now has his hand at the back of Bill's neck, encouraging him to suck on his cock while he both pays attention to Tom's cock and to Gustav undressing. Tom is pumping his hips into Georg's mouth slowly, body turning further on its side as he tries to rest on both forearms and slip his hands under his twin's ass cheeks.

 

“You gonna come back down here?” Georg asks, using his hand to pump Tom's cock while he waits for Gustav to answer.

 

Gustav finally steps off his boxers with one foot and then Bill moans loudly around Georg which causes Georg to moan and Gustav to almost fall as he steps off with his other foot.

 

Gustav huffs and kicks off his boxers towards the pile at the side where the other three had thrown theirs and plops back down.

 

“Wait for Gus to catch up,” Gustav hears Bill say.

 

He looks at the singer who is using the hand of the arm he's leaning on to pump Georg's cock and watching Tom which prompts Gustav into following his line of sight.

 

Bill's outer foot is resting of Tom's shoulder, leg folded in the air and when Gustav leans over to where Tom is sucking Bill he can see that Tom has two fingers inside his twin.

 

Tom keeps his fingers inside Bill but let's go of his twin's cock with his mouth.

 

“Want a hand?” Bill asks showing his free hand.

 

“I'm good,” Gustav answers. “Perhaps you could use it on Georg if _he_ feels likes it though?” Gustav asks as he looks at the bassist.

 

Georg runs his tongue over his lower lip as he looks at Gustav, pondering his suggestion before he turns to Bill and nods once in agreement.

 

Gustav looks down and watches as Bill presses a finger inside his mouth, coating it in saliva.

 

When Bill sighs Gustav glances back towards Tom to see that he's back to licking long stripes over Bill's cock but watching avidly where Bill is now teasing his finger over Georg's pucker.

 

Gustav didn't get to watch Tom work his fingers inside Bill so now he keeps his eyes glued to where Bill is finally pressing a finger inside Georg, slow and patient.

 

Georg's lower body twitches and Bill wraps his lips around the bassist's cock, getting him to take his mind off of the strange sensation.

 

Shortly after Bill is firmly inside, Georg gives a low moan and Gustav gathers that Bill must've found his prostate.

 

“That's nice,” Georg chuckles.

 

“How about you both enjoy it _and_ get busy,” Gustav hears Tom ask and Gustav looks at Tom just in time to watch the older twin take in Bill's cock.

 

“Yes, sir,” Georg jokes with a moan but indeed moves his head back down until his mouth too can indeed _get busy_.

 

Gustav moans watching them. They truly are more magnificent than he could ever hope to imagine.

 

Gustav only brings a hand down to pump himself when the first of them, Bill, closely followed by the other two, looks close to coming. He doesn't need to catch up, no way, just watching is more than plenty enough.

 

This will certainly be enough to keep them in his mind while he's away, it will also be more than enough material for his spank bank to last for the duration of his holidays.

 

When they have all four finished coming, the three band mates which had been connected rearrange their limbs and then all reach out at the same time towards Gustav in order to pull him into their pile so that kisses and gropes can be exchanged between all four.

 

And Gustav honest to God can't remember why he _ever_ had any doubts.


End file.
